A Typical Day with Kasamatsu
by RomanticAnimeDreamer
Summary: Kasamatsu x Reader one-shot. A secret Santa gift off of tumblr. Kasamatsu's girlfriend is the manager of the Kaijo boys. What their days together are usually like especially towards the end of the third years' career.


For the Secret Santa on Tumblr: KurokonoSanta

Kasamatsu x Reader A Secret Santa Fanfic

The Winter Cup was finally over. I walked to the gym where the Kaijo boys still continued to practice. They should be proud that they were fourth and honestly they might have made it to finals or even third place, if not for Kise's bad ankle. Unfortunately, luck just was not on our side this time around. I reached the gym doors and opened them. The sight I was greeted with brought a big smile to my face and tears of joy to my eyes.

There, in the middle of the chaos of the boys basketball team, stood my boyfriend, Kasamatsu Yukio, leading his team in practice. Right after the Winter Cup, Yukio had immersed himself with his studies hoping for some sort of a distraction. It was like Touou all over again. This was the first time since then that he returned to the gym.

"Yukio!" I shouted as I ran into the gym. He turned, obviously startled at my appearance. When I reached him, I couldn't stop myself from launching into his arms.

"N-name!?" He gingerly returned the hug with a dark blush spreading over his face.

"Awww! Senpai and his girlfriend!"

"S-Shut up!" He angrily barked at his teammates. Even though he would no longer be the captain of these guys, he was still highly respected. "A-are you going to stay for practice, Name?"

I smiled brightly at him and nodded. "I always do Yukio."

He nodded and returned to practice. I walked over to the bench and sat down to watch like I always do. I couldn't take my eyes off of all of them. They all looked so professional for high school boys.

The coach, Genta, came in later than normal but that's to be expected with the changes going on like the third years graduating and new first years joining. Genta came and sat beside me. "Hello Name, always glad to see you come and support the guys."

I turned and offered a small wave. "I'm happy to come Coach Genta."

He nodded in approval and turned to look at the practice. He sighed and turned to look at me. "Along with Kasamatsu, Moriyama, and Kobori; I'll miss you too. You basically became a part of this team." He said genuinely. And I guess it was true. Every member of the Kaijo basketball team knew me and I hung out with every single one of them.

"Thank you sir." I replied. Likewise to what coach said, I'll miss all the guys too. Most likely, I will only see Yukio on a regular basis and possibly Moriyama and Kobori depending on where they go to college. As for the rest of the team like Kise, Hayakawa, and Nakamura; I will only see them on the occasions where I'm able to come visit for a game or surprise them at practice along with Yukio.

After about an hour practice, the boys took a team water break to sit and cool off a bit. I had refilled all of their bottles earlier and was passing out towels. Seriously, I could've been the team's manager.

"Thanks Name." Yukio, Kobori, and Nakamura replied kindly.

"Thanks Name!" Hayakawa said…I think.

"With all of my love, thank you Name." Moriyama said with a sweet voice. Kasamatsu seemed to bristle a little at the proclamation of love but stayed quiet.

"Thanks Name-icchi!" Kise smiled brightly. I gave a slight nod and headed over to sit next to Yukio. He seemed to relax a little when I was around him during practice. As long as I didn't touch him. Kasamatsu wasn't one for public displays of affection. I found it really adorable.

Soon enough the break was over and Coach Genta told the boys to return to practice. All obliged and I was back sitting on the bench watching with a smile on my face. During the second half of practice, the boys were just as serious but at the same time it was plain to see the respect and friendliness of all of them as there were more jokes thrown about.

A few girls were walking by and stopped in the doors; to see Kise no doubt.

"My lovelies! All of you are so beautiful! Won't you stay and watch?" Moriyama coaxed.

"AAAAHHHHH! Is that Kise Ryouta?!" "Of course it is!" "OMG it's Kise!" The girls shouted at once, totally ignoring a defeated Moriyama and attracting more girls to the gym.

Kise smiled sheepishly but it instantly turned bright when they asked if they could have his autograph. "Sure, sure ladies." He jumped up onto the edge of the stage and a hoard of girls formed around him. I could see that Hayakawa was looking towards Kise with admiration while Nakamura just laughed quietly at the scene while Coach Genta sighed at the familiarity of the situation. Moriyama was still at a loss. Kobori seemed to be the only team member who was amused but awaiting a storm. He looked discreetly towards his captain who was sporting a protruding vein in his temple. Kasamatsu snapped.

"KISE SHUT UP!" Kasamatsu yelled as he gave Kise his infamous kick while Kise cried out at the impact. The girls, terrified at the sudden outburst, ran out of the gym. Being used to this, I only sighed and shook my head while hiding the growing smile on my face.

"So mean!" Kise whined.

"Get back to practice! How do you ever expect to bring your team to victory if you can't even concentrate on improving?!" Yukio may seem harsh but he always knew how to motivate his teammates and Kise was back up and joining the rest in the drill.

This routine seemed to continue throughout. Every time a girl walked by, Moriyama would throw all of his best lines at them…only to be ignored because the girls would see Kise and scream. Kasamatsu would then have to hit or even kick Kise in order to pull him away from autographing and return him to practice.

The boys were playing five on five. Kasamatsu brought the ball up the court and as Nakamura approached him, passed the ball to Kise who did a spin dribble on Hayakawa and continued with a dunk right through Kobori's arms.

Kise jogged up to me and flashed a bright smile. "See that Name-iichi?"

"Yes Kise, you're really amazing." He waves as he runs off and I return the gesture. I guess that was the final straw because the next thing I know, Yukio is bringing the ball up again but instead of passing it to Kise, he dribbles between his legs - his signature move - and drives by the defense to make an easy lay-up.

The players on his team cheered at the shot including Kise, although he did pout a little since he didn't get to shoot or do anything spectacular. I cheered and clapped as they ran back to defense but Kasamatsu managed to look my way and offered me a victorious smile.

The last ten or so minutes of practice flew by and before I know it, I am on my way home with Yukio. We parted with the rest of the team at the school entrance. It was nice walking with him. I was looking at the piles of snow that had yet to melt and all the snowmen that the children had made. I felt a calloused hands interlock with my fingers. I looked down at our now joined hands and then looked up to see Yukio looking straight ahead with a light blush staining his cheeks and it wasn't just from the cold.

"Uh, thanks for coming to practice Name." He muttered.

"I love watching you play Yukio. All of you guys are really talented." I told him truthfully. His face turned an even darker shade of red as he ducked his head in an effort to hide it. He only grunted in response.

The wind picked up and I started to shiver as we walked. He must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I nuzzled into his chest and let out a muffled 'thank you.'

"Hey, uh Name? Why not you come to my house. It's closer and it will only get colder as we continue."

"Thanks Yukio! I'd rather not freeze." He let out a breath that I hadn't realized he was holding. After a year of dating, he still had a fear of being rejected.

We finally reached his house and when we entered, I was surprised that he led me to his bedroom. Usually we hung out in the living room. I sat down in his chair at his desk. I always admired that he kept his room tidy. He took out a stool and grabbed his guitar case. I instantly became excited.

He rarely played for others and I was one of very few to hear him play frequently. Kasamatsu was just as talented at guitar as he was basketball. But, unlike basketball where he is a captain and exerts his authority; he reveals his more quiet and shy side through the gentleness of his tunes. Though there are similarities like the precision and his focus to what he's doing. He was also a quick thinker; either coming up with a quick play or stringing random chords together to create his own tune.

He quickly tuned the guitar and started playing my favorite song. I sat there and tapped to the beat. But all too soon - it ended and I was out of the trance. That was the downfall. He only played one or two songs at a time for me. Even though I know he must play for hours at a time to become so good and to have permanent calluses on his fingers from playing without a pick.

I watched as he carefully put the guitar away and put the case back to its proper place in his room along with his stool.

"I love listening Yukio." I confess as I put my head in my hand that's leaning on the chair.

He blushes a little before answering, "Thanks." He walks closer and balances on the balls of his feet so that he is eye level with me. He looks into my eyes for a moment in silence before he speaks again. "U-uh N-name? Is it ok if I u-um k-kiss y-you?" He stutters, clearly nervous and embarrassed due to the red spreading across his face and a blush creeping up his neck and even the tips of his ears. They poor boy. He's too cute for his own good.

I become a little embarrassed too as I nod shyly as my only acknowledgement of acceptance. I want the kiss but I can't find the words to voice it. So many emotions swarm within me as he leans in and kisses me sweetly. It's not overbearing or chaste. Just right. I feel a little light headed after we break away and he takes my face in his big, warm hands and smiles at me. I return the shy smile with my own.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight Name?"

"I'd love to Yukio." Another day down before graduation but just another day of our growing relationship.


End file.
